1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printer, a job processing method, and a computer readable recording medium storing a job processing program and especially relates to a printing system including a plurality of printers, the printers included in the system, a job processing method in the system, and a computer readable recording medium storing a job processing program in the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system including a plurality of printers and a print server for spooling a job issued from a client device as an example of a printing system. In this system, a user may issue the job from the client device to the print server to spool and log in to an optional printer out of a plurality of printers to instruct the same to print. The printing system is also referred to as “ubiquitous printing” and the user may print by using an optional printer at optional timing (anytime and anywhere).
Recently, the printing system in which any of a plurality of printers has a function of the print server is also suggested in association with an enlarged memory of the printer. In this printing system, the user may issue the job to any of the printers to spool and print the same by using another printer. This printing system is also referred to as “serverless ubiquitous printing”.
A plurality of printers included in the printing system may have different functions. In this case, an application for issuing the job in the client device can perform print setting of the job when the function may be realized by any of the printers. Therefore, there might be a case in which the printer which spools the job does not have the function for the print setting of the job.
When the printing system does not include a device capable of managing a plurality of printers in an integrated manner such as the printer server as described above, it is not possible to manage in an integrated manner which printer may print the job from the client device. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to determine the printer to be used for printing the issued job if the user does not sufficiently grasp the function of each printer. When the printer which spools the job is different from the printer instructed by the user to print, the job is transferred from the printer which spools the job to the printer which prints after a print instruction is received from the user, so that there is a problem that printing is executed with delay.